I'm Not Sorry
by paper lotuses
Summary: One-Shot. It has been around 200 years since Luke died and saved Olympus. Thalia Grace still hasn't felt closure on her feelings for Luke but suddenly finds herself face to face with the man she once knew.


**A/N Your Ex Lover is Dead is one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but turn into a one-shot of Luke and Thalia. This is my first Percy Jackson story so please bare with my amateur writing skills. If you see any errors please tell me, I didn't think I needed a Beta for a one-shot but I'm not the best at grammar.

* * *

**

"Thalia Grace just get in the taxi ." I stared at my fellow hunter Olivia, asking for an answer. She looks only nine years old but really she is over a hundred years older than that. She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face and sighed. "Thalia trust me. Get in the taxi." I held her gaze for a second, her shiny blue eyes serious and determined. Hesitantly, I opened the taxi door and climbed in.

Artemis was called to Olympus for a private matter so she gave us Hunters a break and let us roam around New York City. It had been 200 years since the Titans tried to overthrow Olympus, 200 years since Luke died.

Inside the taxi was someone else silhouetted on the other side. His blonde hair shone under the city lights and a streak of his face was illuminated.

It took me no more then one glance to know who it was.

Luke.

I knew Olivia wanted me to meet someone from my past but I never thought it would be _him. _He turned to me, his scar was gone but otherwise he looked no different. His eyes burned into mine and he had a curious look spread across his face.

I had spoke first. "My friend wanted me to see you. She said we had met before." It was so strange to see him again, strange to say something to him.

He looked me straight in the eye with a smile, I held my breath. "Yes, I think we've met before."

* * *

She kept glancing over throughout the whole ride. The rain had begun to pour and the swishing sounds were all we could hear. I couldn't remember her name. Her name, who she was. She seemed to familiar, so important. Her presence was like a breath of fresh air. I think I could feel my mind shaking. He knew her, he knew she was part of him. But the memories and thoughts and names were not coming to him.

He went for the Isles of Blest. He tried for rebirth. Why?

* * *

He looked sad, tired, confused. I couldn't bring myself to ask. I really wanted to tell him, to tell him everything, everything that we had been through. Every tear, every moment, every scream, every smile, _everything. _

But he won't remember, his mind has lost all the memories of me. He left me anyways. He betrayed me, he betrayed _us._

I am nothing to him.

My body was heating up, intoxicated by his presence.

I wanted to speak but my mouth was dry and my mind was spinning.

I see the Empire State building, I asked the man to drop me off.

I hand him some cash. "Keep the change." I told him.

Luke looks up at me as I grab the car door, he grabbed my arm. "I never did catch your name." He says.

"Thalia." I choked out.

He thinks for a moment, lost in forgotten memories that he could not restore. He lets go of my arm, his grip made a tight sensation in my stomach. "Thalia..." He whispered as if he was trying out the name."

"It was nice meeting you Luke. Bye."

As I opened my door Luke caught my arm once again. "It's not Luke, its Mark."

"Oh right, my mistake sorry." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and stepped out of the taxi.

I watched the taxi pull away from, I watch the faded yellow disappear among the New York traffic.

I don't cry or weep, I don't smile or laugh. I just stare at the spot where you once were.

_I choose to feel it and you couldn't choose._

_Maybe I'll see you on the city streets, I might wave and smile. A smile that comes from true love. True love that is lost and never to be returned. _

_You'll live the life you would have wanted, I live a life I never wanted, a life without you._  
_  
_

_You were what I wanted._

_I gave what I gave._

_I'm not sorry I met you._

_I'm not sorry it's over._

_I'm not sorry there is nothing to save._


End file.
